Perdón
by Healing Sword
Summary: Era el día donde se conmemora a Juana de Arco, Francis como siempre va a su tumba para llevarle rosas. Pero por ciertos acontecimientos, se dará cuenta de algo importante. Lean y comenten, me gustaría saber su opinión.


Hola a todos de nuevo, ¿que podria decir de esto? Bueno, como ayer anduvieron recurdando mucho a Juana de Arco, y haciendo de que ''ay Francis la amaba *sad face con mocos*'' y todo el...eso... se me vino a la idea este fic-oneshot. Es realmente sensillo y solo resalto sentimientos humanos, no me quiero meter en la historia.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la fangirl de Hidekaz. Pero si alguna vez fueran mios, le quitaria un brazo a Arthur 8D quizas tambien un ojo. Como lo he hecho en los roles que comparto con mi hija Saku.

* * *

><p><strong>~~Perdón~~~<strong>

**By Healing Sword  
><strong>

Nubes grises con tonalidades naranjas, viento frio y fuerte, lo suficiente para mover el cabello largo de alguna dama, o los sacos de gala de la gente, aire a melancolía. Sería normal si se tratase de una ciudad donde las lluvias son constantes, quizás Londres solo para nombrar algo, pero no en Francis, o al menos, no con este ambiente.

Un ramo de rosas en la mano izquierda, pétalos caídos en el frío concreto, la derecha en el bolsillo del pantalón. Caminando a un rumbo, pero sus ojos se encontraban perdidos, perdidos en pensamientos y en tristeza.

Su destino: _El cementerio. _

Es una rutina...no, es mal dicho decir rutina, es un ritual, algo que lo hace una vez al año, específicamente este día, sin importar si tiene mucho trabajo, ignorando el mundo exterior, solo se concentraba a ir. Hasta la propia tierra se compadecía de su dolor y hacia el ambiente melancólico, o probablemente es el único que no puede ver este día de otra manera.

Camina por el pequeño camino de concreto que se encuentra frente a las tumbas, pero sus pies se detienen, sus ojos se agrandan y aprieta el ramo de rosas. No era porque no quisiera estar enfrente de la tumba que visitaría, si no por el hecho que vio a alguien más ahí.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-fue lo único que salió de sus labios, con una voz ronca y fría. El hombre que estaba frente a la tumba se pone de pie y lo mira tres cuartos.

Ojos zafiros mirando ojos esmeraldas.

-También tengo derecho de venir a verla...- pero no alcanzo a terminar bien la oración ya que el otro hombre lo interrumpe con agresión.

-Tú no tienes derecho de estar aquí. ¿Cómo te atreves siquiera pensar en poner píe en este lugar?- El otro hombre suspira cerrando los ojos.

-También soy culpable de su muerte.-el hombre de ojos zafiros se exalta y le avienta el ramo en la cara, este logra cubrirse con el antebrazo.

-También... ¡¿TAMBIÉN?-lo agarra del cuello de la camisa, sus manos temblaban de ira, del odio que sentía hacia el hombre que veía frente suyo.- TÚ ERES EL ÚNICO CULPABLE DE SU MUERTE. TÚ Y NADIE MÁS.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?-se suelta sin problemas y se hace a un lado.- No estoy quitándome responsabilidad alguna, pero no todo es mi culpa. Es de ambos, recuerda que es la culpa de ambos que ella haya tenido ese fi...- recibe un golpe en su rostro que lo tumbo al pavimento, cayendo pesadamente sobre su costado.

-¡Cállate! ¡No sabes de lo que hablas! No sabes el sufrir que he pasado todos estos siglos por tu culpa, no sabes el hecho que yo la amaba más que mi propio ser.-se veía como el otro hombre se ponía de pie tembloroso, mas que nada por la impresión del golpe.

-Esto no es amor.- mirándolo de nueva cuenta.

-¿Y tú que sabes de eso? Jamás has sentido lo que yo, jamás te ha dolido nada, jamás...-ahora era su turno de ser interrumpido.

-Lo que sientes no es amor, es culpabilidad. No es necesario decir a que me refiero, está dentro de tu mente, pero la ocultas diciendo que es amor.- suspira- Quizás no sea reconocido por el país del amor, mierda, no soy reconocido por nada que tenga relación con eso, pero...-pausa y cierra los ojos unos segundos, volviéndolos a abrir, sus ojos esmeraldas mostrando un brillo fosforescente- Se reconocer cuando alguien intenta ocultar su realidad.

El otro hombre solo se queda ahí parado, miro unos segundos la tumba, leyó el nombre grabado en la lapida y volteo a ver de nuevo al de ojos esmeraldas que ahora brillaban. Sabía de lo que estaba hablando, pero no sería capaz de reconocerlo, ¿por qué lo haría? ¿Por qué admitiría algo que no tuvo que ver?

_En realidad si participó en ello…_

-¿Tanto miedo tienes de recordarlo de nuevo? ¿Tanto te sobrevaloras que no logras ver tus propios errores?-decía el otro hombre mientras que el de ojos zafiros miraba a la nada, relacionando cosas en su mente.

-Como si tú lo hicieras.

-Lo hago.-se hace para tras un poco, solo para moverse y dejar la incomodidad de estar parado por mucho tiempo.- Estoy consciente que mate a una mujer, a una mujer que peleaba por una buena causa. Su causa.-resalta lo último- Eso jamás lo olvidaré y por eso vengo a dejarle flores… por muestra de mi respeto hacia lo que fue ella.

-Imbécil… ¡como si eso fuera revertir el daño que le hiciste!

-¿Y EL DAÑO QUE TU LE HICISTE QUÉ? ¿No cuenta? Porque si no mal recuerdo, tú y tu gente superior fueron los que nos la entregaron ¿o es que acaso olvidaste eso?

-¿PERO ERA NECESARIO MATARLA?-sus ojos se volvían rosas por el esfuerzo de querer llorar, de coraje o tristeza, eso era lo de menos.

-¡ERA UNA GUERRA FRANCIS! –Interrumpe, también mostraba alteración pero no al nivel del hombre- ¿Qué se supone que querías que hiciera? ¿Darle dulces por sus buenas hazañas y estrategias, y por haber matado a alguno de mis hombres?

-No te escudas que solo porque fue una guerra tenías que hacer eso.

-Entonces tú deja de escudarte en que la amas. La veo, esta junto a ti, abrazándote.-suspira-Con unas preciosas alas que ella misma se ha ganado, pero… tiene cadenas, de oro y plata en sus extremidades donde el inicio de ellas, es tu cuerpo.- sus ojos dejan de brillar.-No la dejas descansar… esa culpabilidad escondida dentro de ti, es la que impide que ella se vaya.

-Jamás te perdonaré.- no sabía que decir, malditos sean sus poderes mágicos, pero se negaba a admitir que tenía razón.

-No es perdonarme, es perdónate. A ti mismo. –dijo en susurro con un aire de decepción

Una brisa fuerte los acorrala a ambos hombres, yendo exclusivamente al inglés. Moviendo sus cabellos y dejando perdida su vista. Mueve unos segundos su cabeza y manos, sus ojos cerrados se abren mostrando ojos color cafés, cálidos y nobles. Muy diferente a los ojos fríos y cínicos del hombre. El de ojos zafiros lo observa con asombro e incredulidad, pero sabía perfectamente de quien eran esos ojos.

Sus labios estaban sellados, quería decir el nombre de la persona que le pertenecía ese par de cafés, pero no podía, simplemente le era demasiado duro. Pero tenía que hacerlo, esa persona no iba a hablar, llego a la conclusión que no lo haría, ya que parecía que estaba esperando algo…

_Era el hecho de volver a oír de su voz pronunciar su nombre._

-Jeanne…-pudo notar la sonrisa del rostro que poseía ahora la mujer.- ¿Por qué…?- comienza a acercarse interrumpiendo las palabras del de ojos zafiros, agarra su rostro con suavidad, aunque podían sentirse lo ásperas que eran esas manos en particular. Aparta su cabello largo unos instantes y aun sonriendo lo abraza. Este fue incapaz de corresponder el abrazo.

-Te he perdonado… los he perdonado… -susurra, haciendo temblar el cuerpo de Francis.- ¿Por qué les cuesta trabajo perdonarse a sí mismos?-se separa agarrando el rostro ajeno de nuevo, con total delicadeza como si este fuera a romperse.

_Aunque no faltaba mucho para ello._

-Jeanne… yo… -pero en realidad no tenía idea de lo que iba a decir. Estaba demasiado impactado como para pronunciar una oración completa.

-Hazlo… si no lo haces por ti, al menos intenta hacerlo por mi.-lo vuelve a abrazar.- Quiero verte en paz… quiero saber que me recuerdas, no por haber muerto como mártir… si no por haber querido detener todo… así como las demás personas me recuerdan. – Oye como su respiración es tranquila a pesar de los posibles recuerdos que tenga- Por favor…te lo pido.

Y con eso esos ojos cafés desaparecen, regresando los esmeraldas del hombre que había poseído. El cuerpo se siente pesado, pero el galo no lo suelta. Probablemente este inconsciente por lo que había pasado. Mira al cielo, pensativo y nervioso. Una gota cae en su rostro, seguida de muchas más.

_La tierra también le pedía paz._

~~~

El hombre de ojos esmeralda despierta. Nota techo, uno que es algo reconocible. Se imaginaba que estaba en la casa del galo. ¿Por qué? No lo recuerda, su memoria se perdió desde el cementerio. Pero es probable que se haya desmayado por algún golpe del hombre.

-Ah, ya despertaste.- decía el hombre parado en la puerta con una bandeja de plata, arriba de ella había bocadillos y tazas de café y té. Sonreía, de una manera diferente a la de siempre. No era arrogante…era más bien, una sonrisa en paz.

-¿Me golpeaste tan fuerte que me hiciste desmayar?-contagiado de la sonrisa del otro.

-¿Qué?-parpadea al verlo y sentarse al otro extremo de la cama, dejando la bandeja.- ¿De qué hablas?-el de ojos esmeralda voltea los ojos.

-Del hecho que estoy aquí, me golpeaste tan fuerte que hiciste que me desmayará, te sentiste culpable y me trajiste aquí.- el galo parpadea al oír la conclusión del otro y ríe.

-Creo que ya no golpeo tan fuerte como antes. Así que no, ese no es el motivo.-le pasa la taza de té.

-¿Entonces? Tienes una cara de satisfacción, pensé que ese era el motivo.

-Hable con Jeanne.-el otro solo lo observa, esperando que continuará de contar.- Al parecer no recuerdas nada de ello. Tomo tu cuerpo para hablar conmigo. Me pidió que te perdonará.- no iba a admitir que también fue su culpa.- Y me hizo pensar muchas cosas. Creo que hasta ahora lo entendí…-pausa y suspira un poco- Entendí que debo dejarla ir… que no es bueno aferrarse a algo que no volverás a tener… pero también que…

-Ella aún vive, en la mente de las personas… y principalmente en la tuya.-el galo asiente, bebe un sorbo de su café, junto con el inglés (té).- al igual que en tu corazón.

Hubo un momento de silencio, no era incomodo, solo tenía que estar ahí. Era relajante, oyendo las gotas de lluvia caer, lo cálido del hogar y la frescura que traía al beber un buen té/café.

-Esto sabe horrible.-dice el inglés.- No sabes preparar té.

-Y tú no sabes preparar nada.

-¡Retracta lo que dijiste!-deja la taza en un lugar seguro, y comienza a ahorcar al galo.

Ambos saben que los recuerdos estarán ahí, que las experiencias pasadas los perseguirán. Pero nunca es bueno dejarse llevar por el pasado. Siempre hay que superar y mirar en alto, perdonar y perdonarse. Más no dejar de avanzar.

**~Fin~**

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Fue realmente rapido y solo se me ocurrio. Se lo dedico a mi hija y a todo el que lo lea 3<br>Por favor dejen reviews para saber lo que piensan de esta horrorosidad.  
>Se cuidan y nos vemos en otra ocacion.<br>Bye!


End file.
